Insomniac
by rockin1323
Summary: Since her days in Abnegation, Tris has dealt with insomnia. After spending five hours waiting for sleep to appear she decides to head to the training room. Eric is already down there, has been for an hour, trying to find sleep. In order to find peace each night, a deal is made between the two- a deal that can change their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I'm back with a new story. This one is only going to be 8-10 chapters long. I've been assured by AMeansToOurEnd that you will enjoy this story a lot.**

 **Please remember to leave a review when you're done reading. I can't wait to see what you all think.**

 **Remember that I own none of the characters. Veronica Roth does. I just own the plot for this little story.**

* * *

Chapter One: "Sleepover"

998… 999… 1000. I let out a huge sigh. Counting doesn't work and neither does a glass of warm milk. This is getting ridiculous. Maybe I should listen to Christina about going to the Erudite hospital and get sleeping pills from them. The hospital at Dauntless already put me on a high dose of melatonin. That only worked for a month. Then my body got used to it, so I doubled up on doses. After I did that the melatonin stopped working.

I glance over to the clock 3:29 in the morning. I've been in bed for five hours trying to get my body to sleep. I let out another sigh. Normally I would text Christina, but she told me to stop interrupting her sleep because it was getting to be too often. Four used to be able to help me sleep, but ever since we broke up my insomnia has gotten worse. I didn't even think that it was possible for it to get worse.

I heave myself out of the bed. I throw on some clothes and sneakers. I grab my keys and phone. I make my way to the training room. I haven't walked around the compound this early, or late depending how you look at it, before. It's silent. I thought there would be more people around. Even something as simple as a breath, but there's nothing. It is just silent.

As I get closer to the training room I hear sounds coming from it. Someone's in there most likely using the punching bag. I can't see through the small window on the door, so I open it. It screeches. The person at the punching bag looks up. I'd know that tattoo anywhere; they're the same ones that I have on my body.

"Stiff. What are you doing up?" Eric asks. For once his voice doesn't hold any anger or malice. He genuinely sounds curious.

"Couldn't sleep. How come you're here?"

He shrugs for a second. "Same reason as you. I thought that working out a bit would help, but I've been here for an hour and a half already and it's done nothing."

I walk over from the doorframe to a punching bag near his. "That sucks. Do you have some tape? I forgot to bring some down with me." Eric reaches in his pocket and tosses me the tape without a word. I wrap my knuckles. I toss the tape between us on the floor. I stand in front of the nearest punching bag.

For the next hour I take out all my anger and emotions on the damn bag. Sweat is pouring off me. My muscles hurt, my hands hurt, yet I still can't calm my mind down enough to sleep. I don't think that I'm going to get any sleep. I stop the bag and look over at Eric. He's been throwing knives at targets for the last twenty minutes.

I peel the tape off my hands as I walk to where Eric is. I hop on the table next to him. He and I have never become friends since I joined leadership- we're civil to each other, but that's about it. I watch as he throws the last knife.

He looks over to me with a smirk. "See something you like stiff?"

I roll my eyes. "Your form needs work Eric. Weren't you the one who taught me? And now you're slacking?"

Eric laughs. "I've been down here longer than you. Obviously I'm going to slack off a bit."

"So why can't you sleep?"

He shrugs. "Too much shit running around in my head. What about you?"

"Insomnia." I answer quickly. "I've had it for years. It's common in Abnegation because you feel guilty for sleeping late. I've taken the highest dose of melatonin that Dauntless has, but it stopped working. I'm pretty sure I'm going to need sleeping pills soon."

"Sucks to be you stiff."

"Can you call me Tris! I've been in Dauntless for three years now. You're the only fucking person who's continued to call me stiff."

"All you had to do was ask grumpy." Eric shakes his head. He glances at his watch. "It's five now. Technically we both have off today, wanna drink? Maybe it'll help us sleep?"

"Yeah sure. Your place or mine?"

"Mine. I have real alcohol."

I follow him to his apartment. At least the walk back to my place won't be bad. I never thought living across the hall from Eric would be a good thing. It used to seem like such a punishment, but now it's a perk.

He pours us each a shot of whiskey and takes out two beers. We shoot back the whiskey quickly and begin on the beer. I sit on one side of the couch, while Eric's on the other.

"So what are you thinking about that's keeping you up late?" I ask him, after we've been starring at the other for five silent minutes.

"Lately it's that I need a personality change." He smirks.

"A personality change?"

"I mean that I need to start being nicer to people. Maybe I'd have friends outside of leadership then." He cracks his neck. "Erudite doesn't teach you to be nice to one another. It teaches you to be cut throat and to be the best of the best. When it's beaten in to you everyday for sixteen years it's a tough personality trait to lose. It's stopped me from making friends."

"No wonder you always have stick up your ass." I comment without thinking.

"That's part of it. The other reason is I haven't gotten laid in a shit long time, and my hand has gotten old real fast." He laughs.

I join him. "What I hear is that you have no game."

"I have game Tris. I just haven't found someone to use it on." He rolls his eyes. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"When was the last time you got laid? There's a reason I still call you stiff you know."

I think back. It's been about two years since Four and I ended things. "When I was with Four." I make a face.

"Number boy was your first and last? No wonder why you need to get laid."

I roll my eyes and finish the rest of my beer. I get up to grab another from the fridge. I get another for Eric and bring the whiskey and shot glasses over. "Just because you don't like Four doesn't mean the sex was bad."

"How would you know what's good if you've only been with him?"

I pour whiskey in to his shot glass. "Every time you mention Four you have to drink."

Eric tosses it back. "Same goes for you then."

"I don't speak about him."

"You just did. Take your shot." He pours it for me.

Grudgingly I take it. It burns as it goes down. I hate drinking straight whiskey, but I'm not going to tell Eric that. "You're funny Eric."

"Can you spread that around the compound? Maybe I'll get laid then." He smiles.

"If you smiled like that Eric, you'd get all the girls." I tell him honestly.

Eric makes a face. "I doubt that."

I shrug.

"Enough about me. Let's get back to you. How come you haven't gotten with anyone in the past two years?"

"I haven't been interested in anyone. I sometimes think that guys are scared of me because I outrank them."

Eric nods. "I'm not scared of you. Then again I outrank you. Come on let's do another shot." He pours another shot of whiskey for us.

It doesn't burn as much going down this time. I put my glass on the table. I make myself comfortable, lounging on his couch with my feet on his lap.

"Getting ready for bed Tris?" Eric laughs.

"Nope, I'm just getting ready for another beer." I smirk. I finish the rest of my second. "Get me another."

"Say the magic word." Eric smirks.

"Today initiate!" I bellow like him.

Eric laughs. "I'll give you fifteen points if you do that in front of Max."

"I'll think about it. Now get my beer slave." I laugh.

Eric goes to the fridge and comes back with two more beers. "Your highness."

"You even opened it for me. You're so sweet Eric." I smile.

"Me? Sweet? I never thought I'd hear my name after that word."

"Just take a compliment Eric. You don't always have to be witty." I take another sip. I'm pretty sure that comment is going to get me in trouble.

"You really are grumpy without sleep aren't you?" His joking demeanor is set aside. He looks at me seriously. "When was the last time you got a full night's sleep?"

I shrug. "Probably two years ago."

"You were with Four two years ago."

"You have to take a shot." I smirk. "You said his name."

Eric grudgingly pours a shot. "Seriously though the last time you slept a full night was when you were with him? How the hell are you functioning?"

"Very well actually. As you've seen I've beaten you to becoming the youngest leader in Dauntless. I use the time that I'm awake trying to sleep to read over documents and guide books and make notes on them."

"How very Erudite of you." Eric rolls his eyes. "You need to get some sleep Tris."

"Yeah… Well… I normally sleep better next to someone, but since I'm not dating anyone and my friends are sick of me continually waking them up to talk I stay awake at night. I get a few hours here and there."

Eric shakes his head. He takes a large sip of his beer. "Stay here tonight."

I do a double take. "Excuse me?"

"Sleep here tonight. What's the big deal? You need to sleep right? So do I."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I can't help it. We're not friends. Although after tonight I can see us becoming friends- at least in private.

"Because I just am. I didn't realize that I was so horrible to you."

I laugh. "Eric you are the least friendly person I know."

"I'm trying to change my personality remember? Helping someone out is more Abnegation like, that's different from my personality."

I shake my head. "Eric I don't want to bother you. Or cross the line since you're technically my boss."

"Actually I'm your equal. Max is our boss. I just like to pretend that I have some control over you." He smirks.

"You're not going to let this go until I say yes aren't you?"

"Nope. Come on it's seven in the morning. We should stop drinking and get some sleep." He says getting up, pulling me with him.

"Fine." I sigh. "Do you have something I could change in to? Actually can I take a shower, I'm pretty sure that I smell."

He nods. "Follow me." His apartment is set up just like mine. I follow him to his room where he gives me a pair of boxers and a long t-shirt. "Towels are in the closet in the bathroom, the hamper for them is under the sink. Toss it there when you're done."

I nod. I change out of my dried sweaty clothes and hop in to the shower. It feels so good after working out for two hours. Surprisingly, smelling like Eric isn't a bad thing. I've never really noticed before but he smells really good. I turn off the water and quickly dry myself. I change in to his clothes. I slip my panties back on since his boxers are too big, thankfully the shirt is long enough to be a dress on me.

I fold my clothes and put them on the dresser by the bathroom when I exit. Eric is laying in his bed reading a book. He's even wearing a pair of glasses. He looks up when he can feel me starring at him.

"Yes?"

"How come you don't wear your glasses when you're working?"

"They're called contacts. Don't spread it around that I wear glasses." He warns.

"Why? You look hot."

"You think I look hot?"

I roll my eyes. "So you're on that side?"

"Yes."

I climb in to the bed next to him. It feels weird lying in bed next to Eric. Of all the people in the faction, spending the night at Eric's seems like the craziest person to be next to. Surprisingly his bed is comfortable.

"Comfy?"

"Very." I purr in contentment. "You're bed is much more comfortable than mine."

He laughs. He puts his book on the nightstand, turning off his light, and pulls the blanket over us. "Good night Tris."

"Night Eric." I mumble back. I feel him pull me closer to him. I don't mind him wrapped around me. It's nice to sleep next to someone again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all. Thank you for your lovely reviews. Sorry I didn't get to respond to all of them. It's been busy at work and when I get home I'm so tired. It's nice that you all are interested in this story.**

 **Please remember to leave me a review. Remember that Veronica Roth owns the characters, the story line is mine with her lovely characters used.**

* * *

Chapter Two: "Arrangements"

I open my eyes and immediately close them. Ugh, I have a massive hangover. Why did I drink so much last night? I open my eyes again. The light doesn't hurt too much.

I turn my head. Eric is sleeping next to me. All the events of last night replay through my mind. Eric let me stay here last night so I could get some sleep. He did something selfless. This may be the first selfless thing he's ever done- at least in front of me.

I try to pick up his arm from my waist, but his grip tightens. Who would of thought that Eric was a snuggler? There's irony in that somewhere. "Eric!" I whisper. There's no response. "Eric!" I say louder, pushing him.

"What?" He barks.

"Unwrap me. Unless you want me to pee on you and your bed."

Immediately his arm disappears from my waist. I quickly get up and go to the bathroom. When I'm washing my hands, I look at myself in the mirror. For once I don't have dark circles and bags under my eyes. I walk out and look at Eric sleeping on the bed. Do I join him or get dressed and leave?

"I can hear you thinking from there." Eric turns to look at me. "Either come back to sleep or get dressed."

I roll my eyes. "I'm not having sex with you. Just because I got drunk and slept next you all night doesn't mean that I'm sleeping with you."

"I said come back to sleep. Not come back and fuck me. You're good looking Tris, but I want to go back to sleep."

I walk back over to the bed. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

"Yes I do, but I wasn't expecting anything by letting you sleep over." Eric pulls me back to him. "I don't expect anything from you unless you want it."

He is insufferable and cocky. "Just sleep Eric."

"No problem." He gets comfortable next to me. I can feel his breath on my neck. Eventually his breathing slows and he's fallen back asleep. I keep replaying the events of last night over in my mind. After going over it an infinite amount of times, I finally fall back to sleep.

I wake up when I feel movement beside me. There's no sunlight. I must have slept all day. Shit. This is what I try to avoid when I finally sleep. I stretch and sit up.

Eric comes back out of the bathroom. "We're fucked trying to get some sleep tonight."

I nod. "What time is it?"

"Six in the evening." He pauses. "We missed dinner."

I get up and walk over to the dresser with my clothes. I slide my pants on. "If you're nice, I'll invite you over for dinner."

"I'm always nice." Eric smirks at me. "I'll even let you spend the night again."

"I think I like you better when I'm drinking."

"Feelings mutual, but if you cook dinner I'll bring the booze." He stands in front of me. "I'll even let you shower in here."

"Come across the hall in thirty minutes. Don't forget the beer."

I leave his apartment before he can get a witty response out. I seek out my phone when I get inside mine. Christina called me three times today, and texted me a bunch. I guess she figured out that I ended up crashing, because there's nothing after one in the afternoon.

I pick up the clothes around my apartment and toss them in the hamper. I think Eric and I are becoming friends. I'd like to believe so anyway. I change in to sweat pants and a tank top. I'm just starting dinner when Eric walks through the door.

"I locked that. How'd you get in?"

"Max gave me the password." He walks over to the fridge putting the beer away.

I continue to chop vegetables. Eric is staring at me from the other side of the counter. "What?"

"I think I like you better in my shirt."

"Are you flirting with me?" I put the knife down. If I didn't I'm pretty sure I'd cut my fingers off if I kept going.

"Just making a simple observation." He takes a sip of his beer. "So what are you making?"

"Fajitas, they're simple and pretty quick. Why? In the mood for something else?"

"I'll eat whatever you want to cook."

"Great. Open me a beer please. Cooking is more enjoyable when I have a buzz." I laugh.

"Anything is more enjoying with a buzz."

Dinner is cooked quickly, and Eric and I eat in comfortable silence. I must be used to dinner with Christina and Will because the silence was a beautiful thing. Those two are a match made in heaven. They never shut up. You're lucky if you can get a word in.

Eric helps with the dishes; drying as I wash. "So I've been thinking."

"About?"

"Last night, that was the first full night of sleep you got in two years right?"

"Yeah." I shrug. "What about it?"

"What would you say if we kept that up? We spend the nights together, just sleeping. Nothing else."

"Why?"

"Because for once you looked well rested."

"What about you?"

He shrugs at me. "I was able to calm my mind enough to fall asleep… Twice. That's the first time that's happened to me in years."

"All we do is sleep? Nothing else?"

"Well I was going to include cuddling. We seemed to do that pretty well, if you ask me." He puts the last dish in the drying rack.

I stare at him. "What's in this for you?"

"I just want sleep. That was the first time that I fell back to sleep after waking up. Look, we have the same schedule. It shouldn't be a problem."

"And what happens when you decide to hook up with someone. Do you really think I'm going to want to sleep next to you after that?"

He stares at me. After a couple minutes a smirk appears on his lips. "I won't hook up with anyone."

"Yeah right." I roll my eyes. "You think I don't hear about all the girls you hook up with? If I wasn't so disgusted I'd be impressed that you have it in you."

He laughs at that. "I give you my word. I won't hook up with anybody while we have this going on."

"Let me think about it."

Eric nods. He dries his hands and walks to where my phone is sitting. He unlocks it and starts typing.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm adding my number. Send me a text when you make your decision." He must have sent a text from my phone because I hear his phone go off.

"I said I'd let you know Eric." I sigh. I don't understand why he's doing this though. I've known him for three years. I've worked with him for two of those. Why is he just now trying to be friends with me? Just because he wants a personality change doesn't mean that he is going to start being friends with me.

"Great." He pulls me to him, hugging me. Eric Coulter, the ruthless leader, is hugging me. There's something wrong with this.

"I'll talk to you later Eric."

* * *

 **Remember to leave me a review. And to all those in the United States have a wonderful and Happy Thanksgiving. Enjoy your turkey coma day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all, I hope those of you that live in the US had a happy thanksgiving. To all of you that don't I hope you had a great week. I'm sorry I didn't respond to your reviews. This week was rather busy. I had three busy days at work and then I had to help with Thanksgiving plans. I feel bad that I haven't responded, but rest assured that I plan to respond to every non guest review from here on out.**

 **As usual, Veronica Roth owns these characters, story line is mine. AMeansToOurEnd assures me that you all will love this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three: "Agreements"

I stare up at my ceiling. This is ridiculous. I've been in bed since Eric left around nine. I don't know why I thought that I would fall asleep after spending the entire day in bed… With Eric. I look over at the clock. It's 12:03. It's only been a minute since I last checked. It feels like an hour.

The nighttime is my enemy; it's always been like this. Most Abnegation are insomniacs. Some feel too guilty to sleep, while others are just unable to because of the schedule. You go to bed around nine and wake up around seven. It's hard to fall asleep right after dinner, and then get up when the sun is appearing. I was lucky if I would get two or three hours. It was easier to sleep during initiation because I'd be worn out. Now I don't get to go to the training room as much so I'm not physically tired. I look over at my enemy, the clock… Again. It's 12:05. Two minutes have gone by.

Fuck it. I get up from the bed, grabbing my phone, and walk across the hall. Unlike Eric I have to knock because Max won't give me his code. He and I aren't on that level of trust yet. I knock a couple of times before Eric answers the door… In his boxers.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided that she needed me." He smiles.

"Just because I can relax enough to fall asleep when I'm next to you doesn't mean that I need you." I push him aside and walk in.

Eric closes the door behind me. "Please make yourself comfortable."

I smirk. I walk back to Eric's bedroom. His comforter is messed up, he must have been trying to sleep too. I move the paperwork that is on, what I'm considering, my side of the bed. I climb in, arranging the pillows how I like them.

"I said make yourself comfortable, not move everything on me."

"I'm making myself comfortable on your bed. We can give sleeping next to one another a try, but if you hook up with a girl and then try to spend the night next to me I'll cut your dick off. I'll even start calling you Erica."

His laughter fills the room. "Fine Tris, but don't you dare mention that to anyone. Ever." He climbs in next to me. "Do you need water before I turn off the light?"

"I'm okay. Thank you though." I laugh. "You know for someone so ruthless you really are sweet sometimes. I don't know why you don't have a girlfriend."

"That's because I scare all the girls away. Were you not listening last night?" Eric turns the light off. He pulls me to him, wrapping his arm around me.

"See? Sweet. Immediately you started to cuddle me." I bite my lip. "You're a good guy with a bad reputation Eric."

"Go to bed Tris." His arms lock me in place tighter. His thumb gently grazes my stomach, caressing it.

"I can't sleep with your hand on my stomach." I move his hand away, and link our hands.

"Why's that Tris?" He whispers in my ear.

"It's distracting Eric."

Eric laughs. "That's not what's distracting me."

"What's distracting you?"

"You… Your body against mine."

I'm glad the lights are off because if they weren't then he'd see the blush all over my body. "I'm already next to you Eric, there's no need for flattery."

"Tris, do me a favor. Turn to me." He whispers in my ear. I do as he says, wrapping myself around him. He takes the hand that's on his chest and moves it toward his pants. "Feel that Tris. That is what you do to me. "

I move my hand back to his chest. "Eric we're supposed to be trying to sleep."

He puts his hand over mine. "Okay Tris." He sounds defeated.

I listen to Eric's heartbeat. Eventually, it lulls me to sleep. I awake hours later to Eric's alarm going off. "Turn it off." I bury my face in to Eric's chest. It's too early for us to be getting up. He grunts. He shifts and I fall on the pillow. I cuddle up to it. Eric wraps himself around me. His body heat feels good. "What time is it?"

"Eight." He mumbles against my neck.

"Are we on initiate duty today?"

"Nope, Four and Christina have it covered today."

"Then why did your alarm go off early today?" I groan.

"Because we have a meeting with Max in an hour."

"Fuck." I groan. I don't want to go to this meeting. It's either about what we're doing wrong or the changes that need to be made. It's never good when you have to meet with Max before noon.

"Yeah." Eric sighs. He moves off me to lie on his back.

I look over at him. "I don't want to think about why we're being summoned early."

"Me either." He looks over at me with a smirk. "I could definitely get used to you in my bed sti- Tris."

"Wait until summer when it's hot as hell and you have me all over you." I laugh. "I'm sure you'll complain then."

"You're already planning a future with me? I thought you were the one who doesn't want to discuss what your body does to me." He smirks.

I make a face. Damn, I did make plans a few months out. "We'll see how well you're able to behave Eric, one fuck up and we go back to sleeping on our own. Remember that I'm used to insomnia, so going back isn't going to be a big deal for me like it is for you."

Eric stares at my lips before looking into my eyes. "Just remember Tris, I can be a good boy when I want to." His hand trails down my back, as he leans closer to my ear. "And I want to see what rewards I get for good behavior with you."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. Please remember to leave me a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all, thank you for your lovely reviews. I'm glad that you're all liking this story. Right now were almost half way through with this story. I think that you're going to like this chapter.**

 **Remember that Veronica Roth owns all characters, story line is mine. I just borrow her beautiful characters for fun. And remember to thank AMeansToOurEnd for beta-ing this for me.**

* * *

Chapter Four: "Dinner"

4 weeks later…

"Move it initiates. You can run a mile in ten minutes." I yell.

"Actually they have to. Otherwise they're cut." Eric says loud enough for his voice to carry through the training room.

I look over at him rolling my eyes. Any initiate who doesn't hit certain goals is cut. Not even after the first stage cut, but cut from initiation right that moment. This was one of Max's new ideas and Eric and I are the ones who have to implement it. "Just because Max thought this was a good idea doesn't mean that it is."

"I'd keep that opinion to yourself Tris. There are eyes and ears everywhere here." He whispers in my ear.

I take a deep breath and ignore the feeling of his breath on my neck. "Got it." I watch as the last initiate goes over the finish line. I look at the clock. Nine minutes thirty seconds. He just made it.

"Good job." Eric frowns. "Go back to the dorms and get some sleep. You guys are going to need it tomorrow."

We watch as the initiates slowly leave the training room. When the door closes behind the last one I glance at Eric. He's standing in front of a punching bag wrapping his knuckles. He tosses the tape to me. "Wrap up Tris. Just because they've finished training for the day doesn't mean we can't keep going."

I roll my eyes, but wrap my knuckles. I put the tape in my pocket and go to a punching bag next to Eric. For the next hour, we go at the bags hard. Eventually Eric's bag breaks and thuds to the floor.

"Are we done for the day oh ruthless leader?" I smirk at him.

"Yeah. I think I've done enough damage and you keep going at it you're going to break that bag too." He looks at the bag swinging dangerously in front of me.

I stop it, leaning against it. "What time is it?"

"Nine." He frowns. "We missed dinner."

Shit. I have nothing at my place. I've been eating in the canteen the last week. I should have gone to the pit and bought groceries. "You owe me dinner."

"How do I owe you dinner?"

"I have nothing at my place. I've been eating in the canteen. It's your responsibility to feed me."

"I have nothing at my place either." Eric's eyes brighten. "We could sneak in to the kitchen and grab some stuff. I know the pass code."

"I'm not going to go steal food from the faction Eric. That's selfish."

"Well it's either borrow some food or starve. I don't know about you, but I'm fucking hungry."

I sigh. "Fine, but if we get caught you better have an excuse."

We carefully make our way to the canteen. Eric quickly unlocks the doors. Being inside here is different at night. It's rather creepy when it's deserted. I follow Eric to the kitchen. I'm surprised that it's rather small. I thought it'd be three times the size, not the size of my apartment. Eric stands in front of the pantry grabbing some items.

"Go to the fridge and get two eggs, some milk, bacon, and parmesan cheese."

I do what he says, grabbing a bowl and putting everything in there. When I turn around Eric is standing in front of me when some pasta, chicken, and a couple slices of cake. "I thought we were only grabbing a couple of things?"

"This is a couple of things." He shrugs. We walk out and quickly make our way back to his apartment. "So I'll make dinner if you want to change and shower."

I nod. I start to turn around, but Eric stops me.

"You have some stuff here. You can just shower here as long as you don't mind smelling like me." He smiles.

"Towels are where?"

"Under the sink."

I nod, walking through his bedroom to get to the shower. I take a towel out, placing it on the counter. I leave my clothes in a pile on the floor and turn the shower on waiting for it to warm up. When I step inside I almost moan from how amazing the water feels. I wish I could spend an hour in the shower instead of a couple of minutes. I like how all of Eric's shower products smell manly. It's a calming scent.

I rinse off and shut the water. I dry myself the best I can before wrapping the towel around myself. When I walk out of the bathroom Eric is in the process of changing. He's pulling his shirt over his head with his pants unzipped. He looks good. I can't help, but stare. Even though he can be an ass, Eric is a hot piece of ass.

"See something you like Tris?

His voice pulls me out of the trance. I can feel a blush appearing on my cheeks. I avoid his gaze.

"I asked you a question." Eric says moving in front of me. He lifts my face so he can look me in the eye. "See something you like? Because I haven't been able to keep my eyes off you for a while."

I bite my lip. I feel his thumb pull my lip away from my teeth. His hand stays against my cheek.

"Tris?" He looks me in the eye.

"Yes?" I whisper.

"I'm going to kiss you. If you don't stop me then I'm really going to kiss you."

I don't stop him when I feel his lips against mine. My hands go to his neck to pull him closer to me. His hands go to the back of my thighs, lifting me so my legs are wrapped around his waist. I pull away from his lips. Immediately his lips go to my neck. "Eric." I moan. "Eric I'm only in a towel. I need to change."

Eric pulls away with a smile. He gently puts me to my feet. "I'll go shower." He walks to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

I quickly change in to the clothes that I left here. Unfortunately, I don't have a bra or panties, since my clothes from today are still in the bathroom. I hope Eric leaves them where they are. It's embarrassing to think of him touching my bra and panties.

I go to the kitchen to give Eric some privacy. There's steam coming from pans on the stove. I look inside and see that he made a pasta and bacon dish. It smells amazing. Since I've started eating dinner with Eric I've come to realize that he is a great cook. Any girl would be lucky enough to date him. You know minus the fact that he has a crazy temper. I take a seat at the bar stool in front of the counter.

Eric kissed me. He gave me an out and I didn't take it. I kissed him back. What does this mean? He's been dropping hints the entire time we've had this sleeping arrangement, but that really doesn't mean he's interested in me. I'm pulled from my thoughts when if feel hands on my waist and lips on my neck.

"What are you doing?" I question.

"Kissing you. I thought I was allowed to do that."

"And what gave you the idea that you could do that?"

"I gave you an out before Tris. You kissed me back." He breathes against my neck making me shiver.

"Eric…" I trail off not knowing what to say.

"We can talk about this later in bed." He tells me with a smile. Eric serves us dinner. Once again it's amazing. I have yet to eat anything inedible.

"Eric?"

"Yes?" He looks up from his plate.

"Where'd you learn to cook? Everything you make always tastes amazing, but when I try to copy your recipes they taste horrible."

Eric laughs. "I used to read cook books in Erudite. I found it relaxing. You can always tell where something went wrong based on the recipe."

I stare at him with my mouth open. "Seriously?"

He shrugs. "I found it relaxing. The fact that I have a photographic memory helps."

I shake my head. "Just when I think I know you Eric, you always surprise me."

"You always surprise me Tris." He smiles at his plate. "I thought I had you figured out after initiation, but here we are. For the past month we've been sleeping next to one another. I would have never known that you could never sleep either."

I smile at him.

"I've gotten used to sleeping next to you each night. I tried to take a nap one day last week and I couldn't. I've gotten used to your body wrapped around mine. And it goes past sleeping. You've become one of my closest friends."

"I've definitely changed you. You've gotten sappy." I joke.

"Well there's that, but there's something else that you've changed." He pauses. "You made me want to be in a relationship."

"With me?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes. I thought that was clear." He laughs. "I like you Tris- more than a friend."

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all. Sorry I haven't responded to your reviews. I read them all. Last week was kinda crazy. I was getting my xmas shopping done and on top of that I almost got in a huge car accident. So I've been off my game. But rest assured, a new chapter is here. It continues where we left off last week.**

 **Don't forget that Veronica Roth owns all characters, story line is mine. Remember to thank AMeansToOurEnd for betaing this.**

 **Please leave a review.**

* * *

Chapter Five:"More"

I know I should be saying something, but nothing is coming out of my mouth. Words can't form. All I can do is stare at Eric. He just said that he likes me. Say something Prior. Anything… "You do?"

"Yes." He smirks. He gets up from his spot at the table and walks over to me. "I like you Tris. I want to be in a relationship with you. I've never wanted to be in a relationship with someone before you Tris. Hell I haven't even looked at another girl since we started this 'sleeping' arrangement."

I continue to stare at him. Eric, the ruthless Dauntless leader who _only_ does one night stands, wants to be in a relationship with me?

"Please think about it. I want something more. You've intrigued me since the beginning. Now it's my first chance with you and I plan to use it."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Eric is always the first person to take advantage of something. I bite my lip, before I take a deep breath. "Obviously I feel something for you Eric, but I don't know what that is yet. I don't know if I just want to be friends, a couple, or just someone that I hook up with."

Eric's face falls at my words. It's not a look that I want to see on his face, but I don't know if I want to be with the ruthless leader that is the one of the most hated, if not THE most hated, person in the faction.

"I know that it's selfish of me Eric, but I just don't know what I want right now. I don't want to say it's not you it's me, but right now that's how it feels."

He frowns, shaking his head. "I'm calling bullshit. What about that night when we were drunk a week ago and we were talking about what a relationship between us would be like."

"It was a fantasy Eric, it wasn't supposed to be something that we base a relationship off of." I shake my head.

"I'm not basing a relationship off that. I'm just saying we both that we would be a good fit together. And we can be! Why won't you give it a chance?" He asks angrily.

My hands go to his chest, pushing him away from me to give me some space from his scent that surrounds me every time I'm close to him. "Eric! I said I don't know what I want. I like you, but I just don't know how yet. Why can't you just be okay with what we are now?"

"We aren't anything now! That's the fucking point that I'm trying to make. I want to fucking be with you. How many fucking times do I have to say that to you?" He walks away from me, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

I shake my head. Fucking idiot. I never said no I said that I don't know what I want. Yes I like Eric, but I don't know if I want to be in a relationship. Things are fine the way they are right now. Just because he and I act like a couple doesn't mean that we have to be one!

I give Eric ten minutes to himself before I go in the room. When I open the door Eric glances at me, before going back to staring at the ceiling.

"Eric…" I say softly. I walk over to the bed climbing up, lying down next to him. I put my hand on his arm. "Eric please look at me."

He turns his head. Raising an eyebrow to say "what".

"You didn't get the response that you want, and I'm sorry. I just don't know what I want to do. This has everything to do with me. Look the last guy that I was with was Four. You know how he is. Everything is slow and calculated. Hell we didn't even sleep in the same bed together until we were in a relationship for six months. He didn't kiss me like you did. He was passionate, but it was in a reserved abnegation way." I take a deep breath. "Right now, aside from Christina, you are one of the closest people in my life. I don't want to ruin that relationship. I'm not friend zoning you, but I'm asking you to wait."

Eric sighs. "I feel like you're friend zoning me."

"I'm not. I just don't know what I want Eric. I was great friends with Four and when he and I broke up I lost that friendship. If we break up I don't want to lose another friend."

"Unlike number boy, Tris, I wouldn't dream of breaking up with you. I think you're it for me. I've never felt this way about anybody in my entire life. It's scary to think that you couldn't possibly feel the same way." He turns to me. His hand goes to its spot on my waist. He looks at my lips before going back to my eyes. "Every time I look at you I want to kiss you. It's taking all my strength not to kiss you right now. I don't know how you would react, and I don't want to push you."

"I like you Eric. I can't deny that and you have to realize that I do. It's just… I don't know what I want. I'm just asking for time. I want us to have a solid friendship before we have a relationship."

Eric shakes his head. He goes back to lying on his back, starring at the ceiling. "You're fucking crazy. You make it sound like you don't feel anything for me. Then you make me feel like there's this huge possibility. You're going to be the girl that breaks me. I can feel it."

I roll my eyes at him. I shift so I'm laying on half of him. "Believe me I won't be the one to break you."

Eric wraps an arm around me. His hand gently rubs my back. "Just don't mess with the little emotions that I have."

"Don't hurt me." I reply quietly.

Eric's hand stops moving. I can feel him tense for a moment before he relaxes again. "What do you mean by that?"

I sigh. "It's nothing Eric."

"Tell me." His tone doesn't leave wiggle room. It's like I'm an initiate again.

"When Four broke up with me I snapped. I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. The night that he broke up with me was the night that I thought he was going to propose. I spent the night on the roof because I had nowhere to go. I had to rebuild my life. That's when I moved across the hall from you."

I keep my face aimed at Eric's shoulder. I can't let him see how this still affects me. I should have been strong then. I wasn't brave I was a coward after everything that happened.

"Don't think about that Tris. Four is a fool. Even when I've seen you at your worst you are still better than me at my best." He kisses the top of my head.

We stay in this position for the rest of the night; his arms wrapped around me and my body wrapped around his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all. I'm sorry that I have been MIA for two weeks. Life has gotten in the way. I've had this chapter written and just haven't been able to post it. I appreciate all of the reviews that were left. I'm sorry that I didn't respond. I hope that I can make it all up to you. I promise to. I'm currently writing the second to last chapter. And once all chapters are complete I plan to post them all so you don't have to wait.**

 **Anyway... Please remember to leave a review. While I may not respond, I do read them and appreciate what you say.**

 **Remember that ALL characters belong to Veronica Roth, I merely borrowed them and told them within my own story.**

* * *

Chapter 6: "Admitting the Truth"

Three months later…

I walk out of my office feeling lighter. For once I'm ahead on paperwork. I don't have to bring anything back tonight. I make my way to the canteen, looking for Christina and Will. They're sitting in the corner. I grab some food before sitting down with them.

"Hey Tris." Christina smiles.

I nod my head in her direction. I am too hungry to even attempt polite conversation.

"So do you have any plans tonight?" Her smile gets even wider. Will motions for me to shake my head yes.

"I do actually. Why?" I say following his advice.

"Well I know someone who's interested in you. And they wanted to take you on a blind date tonight."

"Oh." I pause. "I'm sorry I have a lot of paperwork that I didn't get done today. Max is going to kill me if I don't drop it off to him by the end of the night. I'm sorry."

Christina shrugs. "It was a long shot anyway. They were a year younger than us. I don't think you want to be going out with a younger guy."

I shake my head. "No I like em older actually."

Will laughs. "She doesn't want to be a cougar Chris."

I smile and watch them bicker like an old married couple. My eyes scan the room. I spot Eric a couple tables over from me, sitting with all the leaders. I normally sit with them during the week, but on the weekends I sit with my friends. His eyes make contact with mine and he smiles. He gets up where he was sitting and walks over to me.

He sits down next to me. "Will. Christina." He nods to them.

Christina smiles in reply. Will says a quick hello. They still haven't warmed up to him after all these years. They still don't know about the "sleeping arrangement" that Eric and I have.

"What's up Eric?" I ask before taking a large bite of my burger.

"Did you get everything that Max wanted completed?"

I shake my head no. "I have a few more things to do. They'll be done by the end of the night, it's just going to take a little while after dinner."

Eric nods. "Alright. Max sent me over to see what you have left." He gets up, clasping a hand on my shoulder. He walks away, motioning for me to follow when he leaves.

"Eric's been friendly with you lately." Christina observes.

"I guess. He's been helping with the paperwork Max has been sending over. Max can be a real pain in the ass." I make a face. I look at Christina carefully. Once she's accepted my answer I look away. When we're done with dinner, I walk out with Christina and Will. They go towards the apartments, while I head to my office to throw them off.

I can't believe that Christina wanted to set me up with someone younger than me. Half of the guys in dauntless already act like children. The girls here need someone older so everyone is at the same maturity level.

I react automatically when I feel someone grab my arm. By the time I look who it is, they are on the floor gasping for breath as my foot crushes their windpipe. I quickly remove my foot from Eric's neck. "What are you doing?"

He gets up rubbing the spot where my foot was. "I was calling you for the last minute, you weren't answering me."

Oh… "Sorry about that." I help him up from the floor.

"Why are you heading to the offices? They're closed for the night."

"I told Christina that I had work to do tonight. I figured I'd walk there before heading to my apartment." I shrug. It made sense at the time.

"Do you still have work to do?"

"No! You should know me better than that. I got all of it done earlier. I even sent you and Max an email saying that."

"I know that's why I was following you." He laughs. "So what'd Christina try to get you to do this time?"

"Blind date with an initiate from the year after me." I make a disgusted face.

Eric laughs. "She really wants you to be with someone huh?"

"Looks like it." I frown. "So what are you doing for the night?"

"Well I was going to help you with the paperwork, but it looks like I'm hanging out with my favorite partner in crime." He puts an arm around me, leading me to where our apartments are.

"So you're just go to barge in on my plans?"

"Yeah." He puts in the pass code to my apartment.

"Can't you give me the pass code to your place?" I whine. "It's not fair that you can surprise me in the middle of the night, but I can't do that to you."

"I never surprise you. You know that I'm coming over." He grabs two beers from the fridge. He hands me one, while taking a large sip from his. "Eight seven four seven. That's my pass code. When you figure it out let me know."

I roll my eyes. "Okay Eric. So what are we drinking to tonight?" I take a sip of my beer.

"To the poor sap who thought he'd be able to get with you." He says quietly, thinking I can't hear him.

"Eric." I frown. "You're ridiculous."

"And you and I have been doing this dance for three months. So today you have to pick. Either you can be with me or you can sleep alone every night." He looks over at me. "What are you going to do?"

I stare at him with my mouth open. "Who do you think you are?"

"The guy who's been trying to get with you for the past three months. And not just some fuck who wants to hook up with you for a night. I want it all. I want the good. I want the fucking bad. I want all that you're willing to give me. And I want it forever."

I finish the rest of my beer before I answer him. "Are you jealous?"

"I'm angry. There's a huge fucking difference. I watch all these guys who look at you. I want to kill each one of them. I want to be the only guy who's allowed to look at you like that." He slams the bottle on the table. "I've told you many times that I want you. What do I have to do for you to believe me?"

"Nothing." I answer.

Eric begins to say something, but stops when he realizes what I said. "What does that mean?"

I smirk at him. I wait a minute, basking in the feeling of Eric not being the smartest person in the room. "It means that I've seen how you've been for the past four months. You've acted like my boyfriend multiple times, not caring what anyone thinks. You've helped me develop a sleeping pattern. You've stopped those creepy guys from talking to me when we go to the bar after dinner. You've helped me with all the fucking paperwork that Max sends my way. Eric, you've proven that you want to be with me past a one-night stand. You've proven me wrong every night for the past four months. I trust you. I told you that when I was ready for a relationship I would tell you. Well this is me telling you."

Eric looks at me like I have three heads. "You're not joking right?"

"I tell you that I want to be with you and you think that I'm joking? Seriously?" I laugh. "Eric. I will hit you if you don't kiss me. Right now."

Immediately, Eric pulls me to him so I'm straddling him. "You really mean this?"

I nod. "I really do Eric. I want to be in this with you. I'm sorry I've made you wait all these months."

Eric smirks at me. "It's fine. I've told every guy that looks at you that you're my woman."

Before I can slap his chest, Eric pulls me to him and kisses me. His kiss is passionate, just like our last kiss three months ago. Only this time it's better, this time I realize that he wants to be with me because he likes me. Not because he wants to have sex.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all! I know that I haven't published anything in about a year. Life got in the way. I started working full time and I didn't really feel any inspiration to write. However, I think that it's time that I started again.**

 **I hope that you like it. Please remember that all mistakes are mine. I own the story line, but Veronica Roth owns all the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 7: "A Proposal"

2 months later…

I finish up my last email for the day. I hope Max gets this after I leave. i am not in the mood to work five hours later than I have to. I shutdown my computer and walk from my office to Eric's. When i knock he looks up with a smile.

"What's up babe?"

"I'm done for the day. Are you ready to head out?" I lean against the doorframe staring at him.

"I just gotta finish this email. Then we can head out." He continues to type away quickly. Knowing him he probably hasn't made any mistakes while typing away that fast. When he hits send, he immediately shuts down his computer, and makes his way over to me. "Ready to relax for the weekend babe?"

I nod. "Canteen for dinner or are we cooking?"

"Canteen." He puts an arm around me, pulling me close so he can kiss my temple. "I don't think either of us have it in us to cook tonight. We've been working for almost fifteen hours."

I smile. "We've gotten lazy. I can't remember the last time that we actually cooked a meal together."

"There's way too much to do. We have the choosing ceremony in about three months. I can't wait for it to be over. I'm just happy that I don't have to train the brats this year."

"What the hell did you think of me when I first came here, since you seem to hate the initiates so fucking much?"

"I knew you were going to be the death of me." He frowns. "You were a real pain in the fucking ass. I had to deal with you and Four making eyes at one another. I swear I felt like I was in a constant state of nausea from you two."

I laugh at him. "I didn't think that we were that bad to be honest."

"It was disgusting."

"We're not that much better you know." I walk through the door Eric holds open for me. "And you're still a gentleman."

Eric rolls his eyes at me. "Of course, I'm a gentleman. I'm always a fucking gentleman."

I bite my cheeks to keep from laughing. "Let's just eat and get out of here. I just want it to be the two of us. I'm sure that Christina is going to try to make me go to some party."

"She won't. You're a leader anyway. She can't make you do anything." He smirks, handing me a knife and fork.

"It's cute that you still think that." I stretch and give him a kiss on the cheek. "She'll make me go. And she'll infiltrate the apartment so she can get me there too."

"Sucks to be you then." He piles food on his plate, and waits for me to get what I want.

When I turn around, Eric is looking at me with a smile. "What are you smiling about?" I quickly look around the room. "I think that you're starting to scare the faction. Oh look some kid is crying."

"Shut it Prior. I didn't know that I wasn't allowed to look at my girlfriend."

I shake my head. "Just lead us over to a table." I follow Eric. Normally, I would tell him to go to sit with my friends, but I know that eventually Christina will make her way over to us.

I nod at Max and the other leaders. I listen to the conversations around me. The female leaders are talking about the party tonight in the pit. The male leaders are talking about initiation. I'm pulled from my musings when Max says something to me.

"What's up?" I smile, getting caught not paying attention.

"I asked when are you and Eric getting married?"

I stare at him with wide eyes. "No idea." I manage to get out.

"Max." Eric barks. His hand goes to the back of his neck.

"What? You guys have been together three months. Not to mention that you've been friends for a while before that. At this point, marriage shouldn't be a big deal." He shrugs.

His wife, Ellie, hits the back of his head. "Leave them alone Max. They're young. There's no reason for you to be asking them this."

Max shrugs at this. "We were married two years after initiation. Eric you've been here for five years. Tris you've been here for three."

Eric looks angry with Max, but I don't know why. I roll my eyes and look back to Max. "When we get married, we get married. I don't need an old man like you jinxing us." I say with a smile, so he knows I'm joking.

Max laughs. "I'm only ten years older than you. So I don't know who you're calling old man."

I shake my head, going back to my dinner. This is the first time that Max has asked about Eric and I. I thought that he didn't care what we were doing. He's never shown any interest before. I finish eating quietly. Eric has been silent since Max brought us getting married up. It's odd.

I glance around the canteen. I make eye contact with Christina and immediately I regret it. She gets up from her seat and starts walking over to the leaders table. I've never seen her do something this bold before.

She smiles widely when she stands by me. "Oh ruthless leaders." She smirks at everyone. "Tris are you going to the party tonight?"

"I hadn't been planning on it. I'm tired and I worked over 12 hours today." I reply.

"Well I'll be at your place in an hour to get you ready for the party. You shouldn't miss this one like you normally do." She says in a strange tone.

I roll my eyes. "Fine. Just text me before you come so that Eric's dressed when you walk in this time."

Eric laughs, remembering that day. He shakes his head. "I do hope you've learned how to knock."

"I have. I don't need to see any extra appendages that belong to you tonight." She grimaces. She goes back to her seat with a smile.

Max looks over at us. "So, I see, another girl has seen your dick Eric."

I can't help the giggle that comes from my mouth. Eric looks over at me with a look that would have scared me before we started dating. Now I find it hilarious.

"God forbid her friend knocks before she comes into her apartment. How the fuck was I supposed to know that she'd be in the bedroom when I got out of the bathroom?"

I bite my lip to hold back my response. "While talking about my boyfriends dick is fun, I'm going to head up. I want to get a nap in before I'm dragged out." I wave goodbye to everyone, before kissing Eric's cheek. "Head up soon." I whisper in his ear. I walk back slowly to the apartment.

I feel Eric's arms wrap around me, pulling me to him. "It only took you fifteen minutes to get away from Max? I'm impressed."

"Well I wanted to take a nap with my girlfriend. It was smart of you to go to my apartment though. I hope to god your little candor friend won't be bothering us."

"We can both dream." I laugh. I shift so I can rest my head on his chest. Listening to Eric's heartbeat is one of my favorite sounds. It can always calm me down enough to sleep.

We're quiet, just listening to each other's breathing. I can hear Christina knocking on my door across the hall. Banging would be the proper action of what she was doing. I hold in my laugh, like she can hear us. I'm surprised she didn't think to come here. Then again, she wouldn't dare enter Eric's apartment. Eventually the knocking stops… And thankfully it doesn't move to the door here.

"You know I never understood why the two of you are friends. You're completely different people. Two drastically different personalities." He whispers in my ear.

"She means well for the most part. Some days it's just too much. Today is one of those days. I'm not in the mood to go to the pit. I just want to spend the night with you in this bed." I gently kiss his chest.

"Your friend is exactly like Max though. Most people don't know it, but Max is the opposite of me. He strikes first and thinks it all over after, just like Christina. I'm the complete opposite. I'll think it all through before I even strike. It's like you." He smiles. "It's kind of like today."

I sit up, looking down at Eric. "What do you mean?" His hand moves from my shoulder to my lower back making me shiver.

"That marriage question didn't come out of nowhere." He removes his hand, turning on the lamp. "I love you, you know that I love you. All week I planned to ask you to marry me, but I couldn't gather up enough courage to do it."

I look up at him. I can't help, but look at him with wide eyes. I had no idea Eric wanted to get married. I thought we weren't at this step yet.

"I know this is the worst marriage proposal in the history of them, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want the good, the bad, and the horribly ugly. I've wanted nothing more than to spend every night next to you since we spent that first night together. So will you please marry me? Please spend the rest of your life with me." He reaches in the nightstand. He pulls out a small box and hands it to me.

Tentatively I open it. Inside is a beautiful ring with a black stone. I look at him. He's not smiling, just starring at me.

"Eric…" I don't really know what to say.

"I know. I don't need to hear you say how we've only been dating for two months. I love you and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So marry me."

I look at him. "You know this is fucking crazy right? It's crazy that you want to marry me. The ruthless dauntless leader wants to marry the stiff?"

"Shut up Prior. Just say yes." He takes the box from me. "Say yes."

I look at him. "You really want to get married? After two months of dating?"

"Yes. God, how many times do I have to tell you that! Just say yes. We basically live together. Let's finally start our fucking lives together." Eric growls.

"Okay." I laugh. "Let's get married."

Eric smiles; he takes the ring out of the box placing it on my left hand. He pulls me to him, kissing me his tongue slides against my lips and I immediately open up. Our tongues dance with one another. We kiss until we run out of breath.

I smile back at Eric. I look at the stone sitting on my left hand. If this were abnegation, my father would have picked the person I would date. They would have to ask my dad for permission to marry me. It would be a small wedding with a quiet ceremony. Everyone would help prepare and everyone would help clean up. We'd live a quiet, simple, and selfless life. It's completely different from what will happen here at Dauntless. The abnegation ceremony is all that I know, but I'm excited to be married in Dauntless spending the rest of my life married to Eric.

"What do you think your candor friend is going to say?" Eric's voice pulls me from my thoughts.

"Probably that I'm crazy for getting married before her and Will." I shrug. "What's Max going to say?"

"You heard what he thought earlier." He laughs. "I think Max thinks of us as his only way to get grandchildren."

I smirk at Eric. "Kids Eric? Who knew the big scary leader wanted children?"

"Yes. Lots of little leaders in training." He nips my neck.

"Fine, but I have one condition."

"What's that?"

"We get married tonight. We wear what we wore to work today. Max marries us in a quiet ceremony and then we go celebrate in the pit."

"Deal, but after the ceremony we go to the canteen and steal some cake."

"Stealing from the faction. This seems familiar." I get up and put my boots back on. "Come on baby. Let's go spend the rest of our lives together."

We quickly walk down the hall to Max's apartment. Eric pounds on the door.

Max opens up with a scowl. "What the fuck do you two want? Shouldn't you two be in the pit celebrating your engagement?"

I look over at Eric. The party in the pit was supposed to be our engagement party?

"That's why we're here. We want to get married now. Why should we wait? We basically live together anyway."

Max looks at me with a smirk. "It was your idea, wasn't it Prior?"

I nod. "Please Max. Let me start the next chapter of my life with the ruthless leader."

Max's wife, Ellie, walks over to do the door. "Max let them inside. Marry the couple. Weren't you the one who asked why they hadn't gotten married already."

Max shakes his head. "Fine. Come inside. I'll do this here." He steps aside and let's us in.

* * *

 **I hope that you liked this chapter. I worked hard on it. Please review. I can't wait to see what you all think.**


End file.
